Happy
by Alinae0011
Summary: Ellen has been unhappy all her life, she thought she'd be happy in Viola's body, but she was wrong. Set 6 years after witch's house, Viola isn't dead, EllenxViola oneshot and fluff, please read.
_**Happy**_

Thunder was heard all around the dark, gloomly forest, rain poured down, soaking everything it could; lighting hit unaware tree's, harming them, and lightng up the forest every few moments.

"Boy, you're stubborn!" The blonde girl exclaim, a dark, evil smirk on her ivory face.

"How much longer are you going to chase me?" She asked, before kicking the bloody, eyeless and legless creature before her.

'Viola' giggled wickedly, as she continued to kick the poor corpse.

"Gih...it...ba..." the eyeless girl tried to speak.

"Hm? 'Give it back'?" Asked 'Viola' before bursting out into cruel laughter.

she then shook her head.  
"No way...this body hurts much worse..." She begun, her voice low and dark.  
"You gave it to me in the first place, why should i have to give it back?" She protested.

She then let out another dark giggle.

"Right?...Viola?" The blonde added, smirking diabolically.

"You felt sooo sorry for me...i couldn't even move from my bed...that's why i used my magic to trade bodies with you, 'just for a day'..." She teased the nearly dead purple-haired girl.

She let out another dark laugh.

"I guess i _did_ say **that**.." She added with a evil giggle.

"I was surprised you managed to trap me with me own power!" She confessed, some surprise in her voice, as the rain poured heavily from the skies, and thunder roared in the deep, dark forest.

"But..." She mentioned, lighting momentarily lighting the darkness in the forest.

"...It was to no avail." She concluded.

"You won't be killing me, anytime soon." She declared, as the bleeding girl growled and panted, wanting to be freed from the immense pain she was currently in.

The blonde's smirk got bigger. "I was guided by that house all the way." She admitted.

"So...i was sure to escape." She added, her teeth showing as she smiled in the most demonic manner to the poor girl bleeding to death slowly.

The other girl choked on her own, non-existent voice.

"Still not dead?" The blonde asked, in amazement; the wind messing her twin braids up, and the rain soaking her dress.

"..Oh? could it be?" She asked, thoughtfully, wide eyed.

"Are you _that_ worried about your father?" She questioned, but not expecting a response.  
"Oh, i know...you and your father...a close family of two..." She begun

"Those memories **stayed** in _your_ body..." She informed

"He's a kind man." She pointed out

"...A...'hunter', isn't he?" She 'guessed'.

The 'younger' girl on the ground let out somewhat of a gasp.

"And he even sent you that letter; what a good father..." she stated, some envy in her voice.

"So then...i...suppose you're worried about...what'll happen when you're gone?" She asked.

The purple haried girl begun to gurgle on 'her' own blood.

"It'll be _just fine~_ " the blonde told her.

" _I'll give him_ _ **viola's**_ _share of love_ ~" she said, mockingly.

She then laughed.

" **And i'll** _ **take**_ **viola's share of love, as well.** " She noted, the rain growing harsher every second.

"How does that sound?...So-" The blonde got cut off by a masculine voice.

" _-Viola?_ "

" _Viola!?"_ He yelled out again.

The blonde faked fear, backing away from the other, bloody corpse girl, panting hard.

She then let out a loud, clear scream.

" _VIOLA!"_ a grown, handsome man, with brownish-blonde hair ran to where they were, a shotgun in his hand.

"I've been looking **everywhere** for you!" He exclaimed, not yet seeing the bloody, young girl.

The corpse tried to reach out, groans coming out of her lips.

"Daddy! I'm sorry!" the blonde cried out.

"I...know i shouldn' t have gone off the wrong way..." She added

"I was so worried!" He cried out, choking on his tears.

then he hugged his ' _daughter'_.

Tears flowed down 'Ellen's' empty eye sockets.

'Viola' then screeched. " That, thing, attacked me!" She exclaimed angerly.

The man gasped, and got his shotgun up.

"Wha-!?" He exclaimed, loading up his gun, and the gun made a horrible 'click' noise.

"Fa...th...er..." the corpse tried to cry out, reaching her bloodied hand towards him.

"S-s-se...a...v...e...m...m...meh..." she tried to speak once more, but the man couldn't understand, to him it all sounded like a monster's growls.

"Monster...!" He exclaimed.

"N-no!...N...no!, N-" The 'monster' was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, the corpse finally fell limp to the wet, dirty, muddy ground.

The blonde giggled inhumanly under her breath.

'Goodbye...Viola..." Thought the blonde as she followed her 'father' home...

 **A/N- From now on, i'll refer to Ellen - in - viola's body as simply 'ellen' and i'll refer to viola -in- ellen's body as 'viola'))**

Ellen sighed as she walked through the forest. She had turned 19 last month, and decided to try and rebuild _her_ old house. She frowned as she remembered how she put the _real Viola_ under the bus. She sighed as she strolls through the bright forest path. It was...strange. The last time she'd been here, the whole forest was extremely dark, only lit up for short lived moments when the lighting of the thunderstorm striked. 

She was wondering how much it would cost for her to have the town's builders rebulid her mansion; a crap load of money, she assume.

She sighed. SHe'd just have to have a small cottage built, instead.

However, as the blonde girl neared the place her mansion used to be in, she stopped in her tracks.

The mansion was **right. There.**

'Her' green eye's widened as she stared up, upon it. How was this even possible!?  
She gasped in shock.

She didn't know why; but she begun to walk closer and closer to the house, and before she knew it, she was inside...

The first thing that Ellen noticed, was how different the mansion looked inside. She then remembered that the house changes with the witch's of the house choice.

But, surely...this house didn't have a witch, because she was the only one...right? 

Both outside and inside the house were much...lighter than they were when she was in charge of it.

Ellen then walked around the house more, looking round, confused as to where everything was, or why it was even there.

After a few minutes, Ellen bumped into something. Or...someone!?  
Ellen let out a yelp as she fell onto her bottom.

"...Ellen?" A feminme voice asked, laced with utter surprise.

Ellen's eyes widened and she quickly looked up. Her old body was staring down at her. Viola. Somehow, her body had been...revived!?  
Ellen's eyes widened, unable to reply to Viola, as the shock kept her from speaking.

"What's wrong? Drank some of your...'medicine'?" Viola asked, and sent Ellen a small and polite smile.

Ellen gulped.

Viola laughed warm-heartedly.

"Would you like some tea? And cake?" She suggested, with extreme politeness.  
Ellen didn't know why, but she nodded. Viola smiled brightly and handed her pale hand out towards Ellen, helping her off the ground.

"The kitchen's this way, follow me" She instructed and begun to walk through the complicated (to ellen, at least) hallways and corridors to the kitchen.

Eventually, they made it to the kitchen and Ellen looked around with awe.

"You like it?" Viola asked as she placed the kettle-full-of-water onto the stove, and prepared teacups.

Ellen shyly nodded, still too shocked to speak. How was Viola alive!?

Viola smirked at Ellen.  
"You must have a lot of questions..."

"I could answer them, but i'll do that when we have the tea." She quickly added.

"Be a dear and sit patiently by that table over there? Thanks" She asked and Ellen went to do as told, whilst Viola begun to prepare the two pieces of cake.

Viola placed Ellen's full teacup and plate full of cake in front of her, and did the same with her own.

"So...let me have a good look at you, wll you?" Viola insisted.

"And you can check me out, too." She added.

Ellen blushed softly as she did just as Viola suggested; her body had grown to be nice, she was taller now, oddly taller than Viola's body had grown, despite Viola's boy being slightly older than Ellen's.

Ellen's once long, lucious purple looks were now shoulder length, but, the short hairstyle suited her body, it made her body look more mature, not childish anymore. Viola wore a sleeveless, short and...quite reavling dress, she also noticed her body's...um, breasts had grown quite...well...

Ellen had become red as a pepper.

Viola's soft, oddly...seductive giggle brought Ellen out of her daydream.

"H-huh?" Ellen asked, confuse.

"Oh, nothing~ " Viola dismissed. "I'm just happy how my body turned out~" She added.

"O-oh! Right..."

Viola's body was quite short compared to Ellen's, but was about 5'5.

Ellen had also grown Viola's body's long blonde locks out to her waist, and her hair was now loosen, with small, perfect waves in it.

Viola's body had also developed in the...chest area. However, not as much as Ellen's had.

Viola then sighed as she took a bite of her cake

"Soo...how's life? In _my_ body?" She asked, curiously.

Ellen bite _her_ lip.

"It's...really nice." SHe replied

"Please **do** tell." Viola insisted.

Ellen sighed. "...Well, my fath- _your_ father is absolutely lovely an-" Ellen was cut of by Viola.

"-It's fine Ellen, he's no longer my father, because...well, he's **Viola's** _father_...and, i'm **not** _Viola_ anymore." Viola replied.  
" _you are."_ she added.

Ellen was wide eyed.

"A-anyways...i have made plenty of friends in the last six years...and, in fact, i'm engaged..."

The two...old ' _friends_ ' begun talking about how their lives have been.

Viola and Ellen both had caught up with how their lives have been in the last sx years. Viola was surprised to hear that Ellen was engaged. She could, however, sense that Ellen was unhappy wth life.

And, indeed, Ellen **was** _unhappy_. She was unhappy because, **everyone** _loved_ _ **Viola**_. And **not** Ellen.

"...Wait." Ellen muttered, wide eyed at Viola.  
"How are you al-"  
"-How am i alive?" Viola cut ellen off.

Ellen nodded, confused at how Viola survived, afterall, she had SEEN her **soul** being _eaten_ by the demon cat...had she not?  
Viola smirked.

"Well...you see..." She begun.

"...I didn't **die** in the first place" She informed Ellen, who gasped.

"...Before i truly died, i was found by a former witch." She explained, looking at Ellen.

"O-oh?"

"She nursed me back to health. As it turns out, there _is_ a cure for **that** diesise." She stated, and Ellen gasped.

"R-really!?"

Viola nodded. "Indeed."

"Anyways, said former witch still had **some** __magic. And, by 'some' i mean a crapload." She continued.  
Ellen listened eagerly.

"Since she _didn't want it_ she gave the rest of her magic, to...well, me!" She exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't she want her magic!?" Ellen asked, confused.

"Ellen, not every witch wants to have magic forever, she fell in love with a mortal and gave up on magic, she no longer needed her powers."  
Ellen sighed.

"With said magic, i managed to re-grow _my legs_ , eyes and fix my throat, after you drank some of your 'Medicine.'" She admitted.

"I decided to later, challange your old demon 'pet'. He, accepted, since i taunted him that if he wins, he'd get my soul" SHe continued.

"... **I won**..." She whispered to Ellen, smirking.

"He still 'lives'," She stated, " but he cannot give out any magic to any humans, meaning he'll die of hunger, soon enough." She concluded.

Ellen was beyond amazed, Viola had done what _she_ couldn't.

"Anyways, what ever brings you back?" Viola asked."  
"O-oh! Well...i...wanted to rebuild **my** house..." She confessed.

"Oh? Well...why?"  
"I-I don't know...!"

"How's father?" she asked, using nether 'your' or 'my' before the word 'father'.

Ellen sighed.

"He's good...happy." She confessed, but a guilty look flashed on her face.

"Oh? Are you sure?"  
Ellen bit her lip.

"...He's...dead." She finally admitted. "He had an illness and died last year...!"

"..." Viola had an upset look on her face.  
"At least he's with mother now..." She muttered to herself.

Ellen stood up. "I should go now."  
Viola sighed.

"Why don't you stay here? I'd like us to be _friends_ again." She suggested.

Ellen looked shocked. "S-seriously!?"  
Viola nodded. "Of course!"

"Mind sleeping with me until i have your room ready?" Viola asked, giving Ellen the tour of the house.  
Ellen blushed brightly. "H-huh!?"  
"Oh come on, Ellen! We're _friends_ , right?"

Night came and the two girls were laying down in the soft, purple king bed. Ellen had blushed a crimson red when she saw Viola's sleeping gown.

THe two girls then begun to talk and stayed up half the night once more catching up. It was nice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sunlight entered the room through the wide bedroom windows, waking Ellen up.

She sat up, confused at where she was, until she remembered last night's events.

"Good morning Ellen." Viola greeted, and handed her a crosant.  
"The servent's brought us some food up." She informed Ellen.  
Ellen nodded shyly before biting into the delicious pastry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After they finished, Viola got up and opened the closet with the snap of her fingers.  
She turned to face Ellen, who's face was an utter shade of cherry red. "Why don't you borrow one of my dresses? They should fit you" Viola informed with a small, gentle, welcoming smile.

Ellen nodded. "O-okay!" She replied got up, she had decided to sleep in her dress, even though Viola had insisted on her sleeping in only her undergarments.

Viola then took out a dark purple dress, knee-length with a large, lilac bow at the back, the dress had lovely, puffed sleeves.  
"T-thank you Viola..." Ellen thanked. Viola smiled. "No problem!~" The purple-ette responded cheerfully as she too chose a dress to wear.

Ellen turned around as Viola begun to change out of her night dress. Viola giggled. "Ellen, you don't have to be ever-so-shy around me! We're both _girls_ , afterall!" She exclaimed.

"S-still! We shouldn't do such things...!" Ellen protested. Viola laughed playfully with a thrilling grin.

When Ellen finished, and Viola was just tying her bow at the back of her dress, Ellen turned back around to face Viola.  
She then realised something. "Um...Viola? How is your _immortal_ body grown!?" She pondered.

Viola looked at her with mischief in _**her**_ golden eyes, and a bright grin on her face. "Why, magic, of course!~" She confessed, delightfully.

'Of course.' Ellen thought, feeling stupid for asking such a silly thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later on, the two girls were out in the garden area at the top of the house. They were talking and drinking delicious herb tea, when one of Viola's invisible servents approched them.  
"Mistress Viola, Helgrind and Martha are here" He informed them, making Ellen scream and jump out of surprise, she had not heard the servent approch.

Viola smiled, to herself. "Great! Let's go greet them!" She exclaimed and stood up suddenly, and before Ellen could protest, Viola dragged her out of her chair, and before the blonde knew it; she and Viola were in front of the living room door.  
Viola opened the door and walked inside, Ellen shyly walking (and hidng) behind her shyly.

Two young teenagers were sitting on the sofa. They looked up at her.

A young boy with light brown hair sat beside a younger girl with long lilac hair, and purple eyes.  
They both smiled at Viola, stood up and tackled her into a hug. Viola burst into joyful laughter.

"Children!" She exclaimed, still laughing. The two children laughed as well.

"Auntie Viola!" Martha exclaimed happily and the two got off Viola.  
"Good afternoon you two! Where's your parents?" She asked, curiously as she crouched down to be on their level of height.

Ellen was confused, just who were these children?

Viola then glanced up at Ellen.  
"Kids, this is Ellen." She introduced and Martha gasped, and Helgerid looked mad.

" _The_ _ **Ellen**_!?" They exclaimed in unison. Viola nodded. "Don't worry, i forgave her"

Ellen sighed.

"Ellen, this is Martha and Helgerind." She informed her, smiling warmly.

"Now, seriously, why are you two here? Your parent's haven't told me of your arrival as they usually would..." She demanded, but not sternly.

Martha bit her lip as Helgerid sighed. "We fought with them, so we ran away to you, Auntie..."  
Viola shook her head.

"Children!" She scolded them, as Ellen was amazed by Viola's mother instincts.

They sighed, so did Viola. "Fine, you can stay for a couple hours; but then i'm taking you both home!" She stated. They cheered in joy.  
"Yay! Thank you Aunt Viola!~" They both hugged her tightly and she laughed lightly under her breath.

She then pulled away. "What would you two like to do first?" She asked, curious.

"Hide and seek!" They exclaimed.

Viola looked at Ellen. "Wanna play?" Ellen shook her head.

"No, i'm too old for such childish games." SHe replied, coldly. Viola frowned. "Okay then, we'll talk later, 'kay?"  
Ellen nodded and sighed, walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later, Ellen was sitting in a desk in Viola's room.  
"I'll be heading out." Ellen jumped at the sudden speech. She turned around.

"Sorry; didn't mean to scare you, i'll be home soon." SHe informed Ellen and headed out of the room as Ellen sighed and looked down at her hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Months had passed, and Ellen was oddly closer to the two children. She had learnt that the kids' parent's were called 'Spark' and 'Ianite'.

Viola and Ellen have also gotten closer and closer as everyday passed. Ellen begun to have strange...feelings for her old _friend_.

Viola knew she was beginning to fall in love with Ellen, she just wasn't sure how or even if she should confess.

It was a year later, that Viola was sitting out on the bench out on the roof garden, watching the golden sun set, when Ellen sat down beside her.

"It's beautiful." Ellen muttered. Viola hummed in agreement.

"...Viola?" ELlen asked, gaining the Purple-nette's attention.

"Yes, Ellen?" She asked, curious.  
"...I...I..." She begun, stuttering.  
"Screw it!" She exclaimed, and crushed her lips onto Viola's...or, well _her_ lips...

Viola's eyes widened but she kissed back, a few moments later.

Ellen smiled into the kiss, but then her eyes widened when Viola forced her tounge inside of her mouth.  
Viola then begun to explore "Ellen's" mouth from the inside, their saliva mixing and causing them both to pull away from breath.

They both smiled at eachother and put their foreheads together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ellen?" Viola asks her lover, as he braids her long blonde hair.

"Yes, Viola?" Ellen responded, curiously.

"Can i turn you into a witch again?" She asked casually.

Ellen gasped. "Y-you want me to kill again!?"  
Viola looked confused and then realised what Ellen meant. She shook her head. "No!" she protested.  
"Not at all!, I can just turn you into one! No killing or genocide required!" Viola informed.

Ellen smiled and nodded. "In that case...yes!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From then one, _Ellen was finally_ _ **happy.**_


End file.
